Aux Canada
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A new face has landed a job and has moved into town from the Northeast and is ready to make a splash in the Los Angeles suburbs. Please rate and review quietly, no Canadian hating. I own no rights to this show. Rated K for humor and harbor seals


**The Looney Tunes Show- Aux Canada!**

**Chapter 1- Seal the Deal**

It's tough moving from my home here in Quebec, but it is for my own good if it means putting food on my plate and a roof over my head. To make things tougher, I am moving to an area I know absolutely nothing about, Los Angeles. My name is Clarisse LeTourneau, and if you have read the title, yes, I come from Canada. As you may also have read, I am a seal, a harbor seal to be precise.

A position has opened up at the YMCA so I thought I would get a jump on it. I packed up the old '69 Stingray Corvette and headed cross-country to my new job. I never knew what was going to be in store for me. A new country, new people, and a new learning experience. This is also my first time visiting the 50 states. Along the way I have seen many crazy attractions and historic areas.

Upon my arrival in Los Angeles suburbs, something inside me told me this was home. The sun was shining and the skies were clear. The townsfolk seemed very helpful as I ran into one, literally, "I say...I say...I say...I say watch where yah goin'," said the tallest looking rooster I had ever seen, "say there...I say, say there, yah not from around these parts are yah?" he asked, I shook my head no.

"I'm from Canada," I said in a friendly way as I was taught by my mother, "je 'm'appelle Clarisse,"

"Well, I say...I say...it's good tah meet some folk from the great white north," He said happily and went on his merry way,

Now it was time to settle in and find my house. It was a cozy house in a quiet part of the neighborhood, or so I thought. I parked my car in the driveway, and in the driveway is where I met my first new friend, a beautiful duck with long brown hair and a red '68 Chevy Camaro with a black racing stripe, "Whoa hey, check it out, the new neighbor's gotta sweet ride," I overheard her very unique accent,

I love my car as much as I love swimming and diving. That old Corvette was my birthday present from my mom when I turned 16. I spent every cent my parents gave me into turning it back into a roadworthy monster. I restored every part of the old L71 engine which is pumping out 435HP. She has been running like a dream and a part of my family since I turned legal. Sadly, she's thirsty with her 15.5 miles to the gallon.

"Humph, probably some hotshot from downtown," scoffed a black duck that appears to be the boyfriend,

"I am afraid you are mistaken," I said turning my attention to him with a friendly smile, "I am new in town,"

"Yah really don't sound like yah from around here...I'm Tina, and that is Daffy," said the hen,

"Good to meet you, my name's Clarisse," I said introducing myself to Tina and shaking her hand with a quick handshake. I must be the only seal in town. Everyone was staring at me. As if I really belonged in a zoo. It seemed my style speech was something new to Tina, "oh yeah, you're right I am not from around these parts, I am from Canada," I explained to my first friend in town.

"QUICK! CALL THE ARMY, CALL THE NAVY, CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD, IT'S AN INVASION! AN INVASION!" Daffy yelled running around the neighborhood.

"You'll have to excuse him," Tina groaned embarrassingly,

"Meh, no worries," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Canada, eh? Let me have a look at chu'," Tina said scratching her chin, I tilted my head bemusedly, "let me guess, you are a socialite who looks at her car as a member of her family, and can't seem to get away from a beach or a swimming pool," I was impressed, she got me down to the smallest detail. Her eyes softened in front of me, "fortunately for you, I like people like you, I don't say that to a lot of people,"

"Am I one of the fortunate few?" I asked,

"Yeah, you and I should go for a drive sometime," She replied,

"Sounds good, bring your man, it will be fun," I said happily

I feel like I am going to like it here. I made my first friend, and now I feel it is time to settle down. I plugged in all my appliances from the microwave to my Dell computer. On a day like this, I couldn't of anything better to do than going to the local pool for a swim. As I walked around down, I took in all the sights and sounds of the city. I knew this was going to be a challenge, and I am always ready for a challenge.

**Name: Clarisse Anne-Marie LeTourneau  
**

**Voiced By: Jennifer Dale  
**

**Species: Harbor Seal  
**

**Nicknames: Spots (as called by Tina because of the bluish grey marbling on her shoulders, back and neck)  
**

**Hometown: ********Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures**, Quebec, Canada  


**Sex: Female**

**Height: "Does it matter?"  
**

**Weight: "Want to feel how hard I can punch?"  
**

**Hair: Dark Blond  
**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Special Talent: Driving, diving, singing  
**

**Appearance: Clarisse is very buxom and very beautiful. She has light grey fur with spiky boyish looking hair styled like Judi Dench. She is also very athletic as she was an accomplished diver in high school and is still good at it. Her event was the 10m platform  
**

**Likes: Cookies, singing 80s music  
**

**Dislikes: Raw onions**

**Vehicle: Blue 1969 Chevy Stingray Corvette  
**

**Personality: Clarisse is very kind and gentle and slow to anger with a wit and sharp as her eyes. She is a very social person, and is good around children. Good qualities as she works for the local YMCA as the front desk and lifeguard at the pool.  
**

**Speech: French-Canadian accent  
**


End file.
